


Please Daddy?

by Mareep16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareep16/pseuds/Mareep16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a weird way of getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an actual conversation that happened between me and my friends.

Loving your best friend had its ups and its downs. The ups were better than the downs of course and by far the most enjoyable. Today was just another reason that Levi loved the blue-green eyed idiot. 

**Hanji:**

**Razor blades** . 

**6:40 PM MMS**

Levi cringed as he read the text. Hanji just loved to watch him squirm. The dark haired male sent a glare at his friend which earned him a large grin. 

“I'm literally like 3 feet away from you.” 

“Yes but, texting.” to validate her point, she raised her phone. 

The raven shook his head and typed away on his phone. 

**Levi:**

**Gross**

**6:45 MMS**

Hanji exploded in laughter beside him. “That was s funny. You’re face.”

“Someone literally pulled a razor blade out of her fucking vag and you expect me not to find that disgusting? “ Levi cringed as he remembered the day that story was told. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Hanji laughed. It was short lived as both of their phones dinged. 

**Eren:**

**I wanna know this story. Please daddy Levi.**

**6:46 PM MMS**

Levi couldn’t help the smirk that graced his lips as Hanji busted out in more laughter. 

**Levi:**

**You only call me daddy when you want something brat.**

**6:47 Pm MMS**

**Eren:**

**You’re right daddy**

**6:52 PM MMS**

**Levi:**

**Too bad you’ll never learn this story. It’s much too horrifying for young ears like yours :(**

**6:53 PM MMS**

“I can’t believe he still calls you that. This is great.” 

Levi rolled his eyes at his crazy friend. The whole ‘daddy’ thing was an inside joke between their group. Sometime during their sophomore year of school, Hanji had taken it upon herself to ‘adopt’ the freshman brat. Since Levi was her best friend, she dubbed him as Eren’s adoptive father. Hanji had been the first to make a comment, saying that Eren just had daddy issues and that Levi should ‘bond’ with him.  Of course their ‘bonding’ turned into hanging out with each other more than Levi hung out with his other friends. Eren, being the brat he is, started to call Levi ‘daddy’. Levi,being who he is, told Eren that he was only his daddy in bed and nothing more. He should have known the two brunettes would never let it go, even if Levi was a senior now. 

**Hanji:**

**Just tell him.**

**6:54 PM MMS**

**Eren:**

**Aww but I wanna learn. Please teach me daddy.**

**6:54 PM MMS**

**Levi:**

**Please no.**

**6:55 PM MMS**

“Just tell the poor boy. “ Levi could barley understand Hanji through her laughter. 

“No. Let the brat suffer.” 

**Eren:**

**Ugh Levi. You're no fun.**

**6:57 PM MMS**

**Hanji:**

**I've read the word daddy more times in this chat alone than I have in my entire life. And I read fanfic for a living.**

**6:58 PM MMS**

Levi glared at his friend. “Stop acting so innocent Shitty Glasses.”

“Well it's true. Never in my career of reading Destiel smut, has either one of them called the other daddy. “ 

“Sounds boring. “ 

**Eren:**

**Am I making you uncomfortable yet Levi?**

**7:10 PM MMS**

**Levi:**

**No. Daddy is displeased with the lack of respect. You'll be punished accordingly, boy.**

**7:15 PM MMS**

**Eren:**

**Oh please Levi. Please teach me my place.**

**7:17 PM MMS**

Levi groaned. This boy was going to be the death of him. The image of Eren begging on his knees was to much and Levi could feel his jeans becoming too tight. Levi would certainly show the brat his place. 

**Levi:**

**It’s sir now.**

**7:20 PM MMS**

**Levi:**

**Prepare to be punished.**

**7:21 PM MMS**

**Hanji:**

**Okay Okay. Let’s keep this PG boys.**

**7:24 PM MMS**

**Erwin:**

**:o :o :o Didn’t need to know what you two do in your spare time...**

**7:28 PM MMS**

“You added Erwin to this too?” 

“Yeah. He’s part of the group.” Hanji responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

**Levi:**

**You’re just jealous that Eren calls me Daddy and not you.**

**7:30 PM MMS**

**Erwin:**

**Okay i’m done. I’m gonna go...Please keep it in your pants.**

**7:32 PM MMS**

Levi couldn’t help but smile at his small victory. 

**Eren:**

**Hey Levi.**

**7:36 PM MMS**

Eren had opted to text Levi outside of the group thread. 

**Eren:**

**Brat**

**7:38 PM MMS**

**Eren:**

**I’m glad that you’re my ‘daddy’ and not Erwin. ;)**

**7:39 PM MMS**

Levi stared at the screen. This had to be a dream. There was no way that Eren had sent that text. 

**Eren:**

**Maybe you can tell me the Razor blade story over tea sometime.**

**7:42 PM MMS**

**Levi:**

**I’ll think about it. Like I said, it’s too horrifying for a brat like you.**

**7:45 PM MMS**

**Eren:**

**I look forward to it.**

**7:46 PM MMS**

Yes, Eren was a dork. He was loud and sometimes a bit too reckless. He liked to get under Levi’s skin and be utterly annoying, but Levi wouldn't change a thing. Loving Eren had it’s ups and downs. There were more ups than downs and in those ups is where Levi would find the most joy. 


End file.
